Peaceful lives are overrated
by PrincessMarie77
Summary: Post-war. Draco tried his best for the world to forget about his part in the war. All he wants to do is teach the little brats...um, students the wonders of potions. That shouldn't be too much to ask for, right? Then Potter barges into his life and messes everything up. Oh, and some crazy deatheater is trying to kill one of Draco's students. DM/HP, don't like Drarry don't read.
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

I (obviously) don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

This is my first fanfic, please be nice to me!

It had taken Draco nearly 5 years for people to forget about him after the war. It had taken him another 2 years to get a job, and he quite enjoyed his current lifestyle. As potions master at Hogwarts, his time was divided between making students miserable with horrendous amounts of homework and working on his own research. It was repetitive, but peaceful.  
>On one particular Friday, Draco's morning began the same as any other. He woke an hour before sunrise, hair tussled thoroughly from sleep, and headed straight for the shower. Steam still rising from his body he sauntered to his wardrobe and picked out a set of hand tailored robes. He seated himself next to the enchanted window depicting the view of the black lake. A soft pop announced the arrival of a house elf bringing him his breakfast.<br>Unlike any other morning, a letter addressed to Draco sat innocently next to his tea. A scowl marred his features as he picked up the parchment like it was cursed. To most wizards, a letter was a regular occurrence. For Draco on the other hand, well no one owled him. He could count on one hand the amount of people he socialized with, all of whom happened to work at Hogwarts with him.  
>If there was one thing Draco didn't appreciate, it was anything out of the ordinary, especially after all his hard work at achieving a normal life. Glaring briefly at the letter, he walked away from his breakfast table and continued about his day. Everything was normal again, ignoring the fact that he had skipped a meal.<br>He made his way up from the dungeons to the Great Hall, dodging the occasional snot nosed teenager in search of a hot cup of tea to sooth his mind.  
>"Ah, Professor Malfoy!"an overly cheerful voice called from the other end of the staff table. A scowl reappeared on Draco's face briefly before turning to greet his coworker. "Good morning" with a curt nod, he turned back to his tea hoping against hope he could be just left alone.<br>Wood's hand appeared on Draco's shoulder, squeezing gently.  
>Draco's eye twitched in annoyance as he turned to face the flying instructor. "Do you need something?"<br>"Well, I was wondering what you're doing this weekend?" Wood smiled, looking like an over eager puppy. It was down right annoying. "A few of us were going down to the Hogs Head tonight, and I was wondering if you'd go. With me." After a drawn out pause Draco refused to fill, Wood stammered on. "I mean, not like a date or anything!" Wood forced a laugh filled with more desperation than mirth. Draco raised a single eyebrow. Wood had been trying to ask him out ever since the reason he wasn't marrying Pansy Parkinson became clear. "I mean unless you want it to be. If you'd like." Draco tuned out as Wood carried on a conversation with himself. He proceeded to finished his tea and forget about the letter in his bedroom. Well, he tried to. But to his dismay an owl dropped another letter with the same hand writing right in his lap. The letter was soon crumpled into a ball and incinerated. The hall had completely filled with students by then. "-because really? We've known each other for so long it's only natural that we-" Draco interrupted the monologue by briskly pushing away from the table.  
>"If you would excuse me, my class will be starting shortly. As for this weekend, regrettably I have other plans." The same reply delivered in the same cool tone he always used. Today was certainly back to normal. Again.<br>Feeling a little better, Draco made his way back to the dungeons for his first year potions class. He sat patiently behind his desk for the last of the children to make their way in. He waited until every single one had cauldrons out and had giving him their undivided attention. With a flourish of his wand, the days lesson appeared on the blackboard behind him.  
>"You will work in pairs, I want a sample from each team on my desk by the end of class. You have one hour. Begin." As usual, Draco pulled out a stack of the latest assignment and began marking. Only to have his attention pulled away from the parchments by the tapping of an owl against the nearest window. "Merlin's sweaty balls..." He grumbled under his breath. The students worked very had to ignore their professor's language. A few turned wide eyed to their neighbours in surprise, and a few giggled behind the hands. That is, until Draco turned his poisonous glare on them.<br>The class continued to work in silence as Draco smoothed out his robes and let the owl in. It immediately landed on his outstretched arm and held out a leg with a rolled up letter attached. He stared disgustedly at it, until the owl impatiently peck at his hand. "Alright, I get it." He sighed. As soon as he had untied the ribbon, the owl was gone and Draco was left with the detestable letter that threatened his normal lifestyle.  
>Back at his desk, he stared at the elegant script his name was written in. He tried to imagine the contents. An angry parent? No, they sent howlers. An old friend? Who was he kidding? He had no old friends. Perhaps it was from the ministry. A sense of dread enveloped him. Of course it was from the ministry, probably to tell him he was deemed unfit to be a role model for students. He did have the dark mark permanently on his arm, how could he have possibly imagined he'd be allowed to teach? He was going to be sacked.<br>For the rest of the class he sat like that, not even noticing as the first years deposited their potions on his desk one by one and left the classroom. Unable to face the letter quite yet, he shoved it deep in his robes pockets and finished off the days classes as if in a trance. By the time he made it back to his quarters, he was mentally preparing how he would break the news to his mother. He flopped down and broke the wax seal with more than a little dread.  
>He had to read it twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming.<br>"Dear Professor Malfoy,  
>I am in need of your expertise for a difficult case I am working on. I will discuss the details with you in person tomorrow morning.<br>Auror Potter"  
>Then he broke out into a maniacal laughter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 prime suspect

How ridiculous. Draco checked himself in the mirror for the 20th time that morning, straightening out his already impeccable robes, smoothing his slicked back hair. He looked perfect, he always did. It had nothing to do with the fact he was about to meet his boyhood rival.  
>He sighed deeply before leaving the comfort of his room to await Potter in the entrance hall. There was no time in the letter, so naturally Draco assumed "morning" meant between 8 or 9 am. By 10, there was a pronounced frown on his face as his foot tapped impatiently. Any student unlucky enough to walk past were met with withering glares and promises of detention if they remained too long. By 11 his arms were crossed and he was positively fuming.<br>Auror Potter strolled in confidently as if he owned the place at 11:30. "Honestly Potter, if I had known you'd get lost on your way in I would have sent you a map!" Draco sneered, feeling 15 all over again. "I hope you realize my time is very precious!" Potter raised an eyebrow in response.  
>"Of course. Now, if we could go someplace private, I have matters of great importance to discuss." It was infuriating how Potter remained professional, even if he was so late. Draco nodded, not trusting himself to speak again without insulting the man in front of him.<br>They walked in silence down the twisting corridors towards Draco's office. He couldn't help but notice Potter seemed to have stopped growing since graduation. Draco towered over him by at least 4 inches. He also couldn't help noticing how auror training had helped Potter stay so incredibly fit. He also couldn't help staring at Potter's arse whenever he got the chance.  
>No. He was not checking out Harry bleeding Potter. He was... admiring his robes. Yes, that's exactly what he was doing.<br>Before long, Draco and Potter were seating in his office with a steaming cup of tea and a bowl of crisp, green apples between them. "If you'd be so kind as to explain why exactly you are here..." Draco drawled between sips from a dainty porcelain cup.  
>Potter smiled, green eyes flashing with amusement. Draco almost choked, he had never seen Potter smile directly at him and quite frankly it was stunning. "You never change," Potter chuckled to himself before his expression became serious once again. "What I am about to tell you is a part of an ongoing investigation, and is not under any circumstance to be repeated, understand?" Potter voice indicated no room for debate. So Draco nodded, still recovering from those shocking green eyes.<br>Potter relaxed visibly, leaning back in his chair. "Brilliant. You're familiar with Wolfsbane I take it?"  
>"Of course." He placed the steaming cup gently on its saucer. "I have several clients I make it for."<br>"Anthony Goldstein? Padma Patil? Michael Corner?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. He cleared his throat and tightly answered, "Out of respect for the privacy of my clients, especially with the nature of this potion, I can neither confirm nor deny."

"I wouldn't worry to much about their privacy. All three have been found murdered in the past few months."  
>"Murdered." The word came out barely above a whisper. Draco stared into the fireplace recalling each of their faces. He had gone to school with them. They had all fought in the war and thanks to Greyback, they were all infected with the lycanthrope curse. Wasn't it bad enough they were ostracized from society over something they had no control over?<br>"-Malfoy? Professor Malfoy?" Potter's attempts to draw Draco's attention went unnoticed. "Oi! Draco!" Potter finally shouted.  
>"Sorry, as you can imagine the news is... shocking." Draco tore his gaze from the flames. "Yes, they were clients of mine. Murdered. Are you sure?" It couldn't be true. He had seen Padma only 2 weeks ago.<br>"According the the medi-wizard, their Wolfsbane potion was switched with a Bloodroot potion." Potter's expression was unreadable.  
>Draco felt sick. What a terrible way to take a life. He couldn't think a more cruel end. The very potion meant to ease the suffering from their curse would kill them in the most painful way imaginable. Then it hit him, the ex-deatheater responsible for making the Wolfsbane who also happened to be the ex-rival of the auror in charge of the case was probably a damn good suspect.<p>

Draco was sick.


	3. Chapter 3 Stop Being So Dramatic!

After he washed his face and took a few calming breaths, Draco's complexion had almost returned to normal. He summoned his remaining dignity a sat once again across from Harry Potter, folding his hands neatly in his lap.

Silence stretched uncomfortably between the two men. Draco seemed to find the apples fascinating while Potter examined Draco. "Are you alright? You're looking a bit green." Potter leaned closer.

"Bloodroot potion?" Draco blurted out, ignoring Potter's concern. "My clients were not fools enough to confuse such a deadly poison with Wolfsbane."

"Well yes, I did mention it was murder."

"You don't understand, Potter. While the two potions are similar in colour, there is no way a werewolf so close to the full moon would not be able to distinguish the scent of poison." Draco automatically assumed the tone of voice normally reserved for students. "You see, it would take an extremely talented, no a genius potions master to accomplish such a feat."

The corners of Potter's mouth twitched into a smile. "That's precisely why I am here."

Draco's heart sank. Had he just helped the case against him? Why not just ask to be thrown in Azkaban? He straightened his back and lifted his chin. "While I am flattered you think I am capable enough, I simply lack the knowledge in this area. You see I avoid any research into Dark Magic, for obvious reasons. It seems you have the wrong man, Potter." Draco ended his speech with a tight nod.

"I disagree. You're exactly the man-"

Blind rage overwhelmed Draco. Before he realized what he had done, he was on his feet shouting wildly. "Of course! It must have been the Death Eater!" He violently shoved his left sleeve up, displaying the proof of his dark past. Potter was stunned into silence. "I thought you of all people could see past prejudice! I thought you would understand this ugly mark doesn't control who I am!" Grey eyes locked with green. "I expected you to-"

"Shut up a minute!" Potter roared. "I know you didn't do it! Now stop being so dramatic and sit down! Prat."

Draco's jaw remained ungracefully open as all his justified anger became unjustified. "I thought... you thought..." His voice trailed off as he sank back into his chair.

"As I was saying, you're exactly the man to consult _on this case_." Potter made no attempt to hide his annoyance at Draco's little outburst.

"Right. Consult. I knew that of course." He said weakly.

"I need a list of other potions masters skilled enough to have pulled this off, as well as a list of all of your clients." Potter produced a simple business card. "You can owl the lists to this address or firecall me if you have any other insights regarding this case."

"Absolutely not." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "The other potions masters is not a problem, but I take pride in protecting my clients privacy."

It was obvious Potter was doing his best to conceal his irritation. "This is a matter of life and death Malfoy. It's clear the criminal is targeting werewolves and I believe they will strike again at the next full moon." Potter's jaw was clenched tight and his fingers drummed against his leg.

Draco eyed him warily before finally asking, "Who will have access to the list?"

"Only myself and my partner."

Draco waited for him to elaborate with a raised eyebrow. He sighed when his silent question went unanswered. "Who is..."

"Ron Weasley." No surprise there. He was thankful Potter had enough sense not to drag the weasel along to this little meeting.

"And there will be no copying or documentation of this list, correct?" It was more of a statement than a question. Potter nodded.

"Wonderful. I will be happy to assist you in any way I can." Draco held out his hand and suddenly he was eleven years old again waiting for the boy-who-lived to accept him. For a panicked moment Draco regretted the action, feeling sure Potter wouldn't want to touch him. He was pleasantly surprised when Potter gripped his hand firmly. The simple touch caused something to tighten around his heart, and when their eyes met he thought for sure it would stop beating entirely.

Potter cleared his throat, snapping Draco out of his delusions. Reluctantly he released the hand he had been holding a fraction too long.

"I will need as much information as possible regarding any trace of the potion used." He was impressed with himself for managing to form a coherent sentence given the state his mind was in. He craved more of Potters touch. He wanted to beg the other man to allow him to hold hands for a minute more. Most of all he wanted to know, did Potter feel it too?

Draco was vaguely aware of the pleasantries exchanged before Potter left. He sat back behind his desk in a daze. The whole encounter was surreal. Maybe it was all just a very strange, very realistic dream. The second cup of tea and the card with Potter's personal information on it begged to differ.


	4. Chapter 4 Lazy Sunday

The staff common room was empty as usual on Sunday morning, save for the potions professor and the charms professor. Draco lounged on one of the plush sofas reading the latest journal about the effects of Wiggenbush bark in Coughing potions. Apparently it was catastrophic. Despite his interest in the journal, Draco was having difficulties concentrating.  
>Yesterday surely must have been a fantasy. There's no way any of it could be real. A Malfoy's mind did not turn to putty from a simple touch. Malfoy's would never be kept up half the night wondering if Potter's lips were as soft as they looked either. Since Draco was without a doubt a Malfoy, he definitely did not spend the majority of his morning day dreaming of what it would be like to grab that square jaw and kiss Potter senseless. He sighed and left the journal on the coffee table next to him, it was a lost cause anyways.<br>"Alright, what's on your mind?" The charms professor seated herself near Draco's feet and patted his leg. He and Hermione Granger had an unlikely friendship. Even though he had been absolutely terrible to her during their school years it was surprising how well they got along after Draco had swallowed his pride and apologized. She was the one who helped him get the teaching position 5 years ago.  
>He decided telling Hermione about his wild desires wouldn't be the best way to start a conversation. "Potter came to see me yesterday, although I can't tell you why. Auror business and all."<br>She smiled. "I know."  
>"How is it possible you always seem to know exactly what is going on in Hogwarts at all times?" He drawled.<br>Giggling she responded, "Honestly Draco, did you really think my best friend would come all the way here without stopping by to say hi?" He seemed to recall Potter mentioning something along those lines sometime after Draco lost his brain function. "I can guess what he wanted, I do read the prophet you know. There haven't been that many high profile cases since the war ended." She continued in a more somber voice.  
>His eyes clouded with grief as he recalled the way Anthony, Padma and Michael had passed. "It's not fair, what happened to them." He said quietly.<br>"No, it's not." She brushed Draco's hair from his face. "Whoever did this will be brought to justice. Harry will see to that." She smiled and stroked his cheek with the backs of her fingers in an almost motherly show of affection.  
>"He has to."<br>Her smile widened. "With your help, of course."  
>"Of course, with the help of a genius such as myself the case will be closed in no time!" He felt the familiar tug of a smile return to his face.<br>"How was it, seeing him again?" Something about her smile set off warning bells in Draco's head.  
>"Were Potter's eyes always that green?" He dreamily voiced the thought without intending to. A look came across Hermione's face that made him simultaneously regret his words and wonder why she wasn't sorted into Slytherin.<br>"He did tell me a little about your meeting." She grinned. Draco swallowed. "He said you've become quite handsome."  
>The temperature of the room must have gone up suddenly, Malfoy's don't blush after all. "Did he now?"<br>"He also mentioned how fit you are." She grinned wider. Draco's heart suffered palpitations at the thought of Potter admiring his body. "He also told me you haven't changed at all, you're still the same git he remembers from school."  
>Oh.<br>He masked his disappointment and quickly changed the subject. The pair chatted for over and hour, discussing everything from Crumple-Horned Snorkacks to the latest scandal in the Ministry of Magic.  
>Draco collected his things and was about to leave when a small noise from behind him made stop at door. "There were others, you know." Hermione stated quietly.<br>"Pardon?" Completely bewildered, he gave the witch a puzzled look.  
>Her wicked smile appeared once more. "Others Harry could have gone to for help."<br>Draco walked down the corridor running Hermione's parting words through his head. Every time he tried to think of anything else, those words would come back to haunt him.  
>What did she mean? It was obvious that even after 12 years Potter still didn't like being in the same room with him. Sure, maybe they didn't hate each other anymore but Draco was 'still the same git' that Potter disliked so much.<br>He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hardly realized when he walked straight into a second year student.  
>"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going!" The voice of his second cousin called from the ground under a pile of books.<br>Draco's expression softened into a warm smile. "Teddy." The boy's straight brown locks shifted into soft green curls. He looked up and down the hall before bounding to his feet and hugging Draco around the middle. "Draco!"  
>"When we're at school you must remember to call me 'professor'." Draco half-heartedly chided, smiling despite himself.<br>"Oh please, no ones here anyways." Teddy released Draco from his death-grip. "Besides, I'm obviously your favourite."  
>Draco stuck his nose high in the air in mock offence. "Favourite? I'm far too professional to have one of those." Teddy's attempts to hold back his laughter only encouraged him to continue. "Just because you're a little good at potions, don't get cocky." He winked, knowing the last statement would only rile Teddy up.<br>"A little good?! I'm the best out of all the second years! I can be as cocky as I want!" Teddy poked his cousin in the chest, still suppressing his smile.  
>"Oh really?" Draco drawled, mischief glinting in his eyes. He cast the tickling charm non-verbally, poor Teddy had no warning before his was on the floor again bursting out laughing.<br>"I give!" He yelled between laughing fits. "Ah ha ha aha! You win!"  
>"Only if you call me professor." Draco's hawthorn wand twirled carelessly between his fingers.<br>"Alright!" The boy bellowed, doubled over with tears running down his face. "Bwah ha ha! Professor!"  
>"I'm sorry, professor who?"<br>"Professor, pfft he he he! Malfoy!" With a swift flick the tickling stopped. "But you'll always be Draco to me." Teddy added, wiping the last tear from his eye.  
>Draco grabbed Teddy's now purple spiked head and looked him in the eye. "Don't you have homework to do? Or friends to annoy?"<br>Teddy pouted, but hugged his cousin goodbye (not before checking to make sure his friends wouldn't see!). Draco chuckled to himself as his cousin headed back to his common room.  
>It wasn't long before his thoughts turned to the case as he strolled back to his own rooms. The potion was troubling, it didn't make sense. If one were to alter the smell of a Bloodroot potion the colour would change drastically, and if they attempted to return the colour afterwards it would render the poison harmless. It simply couldn't be done. The trick might have worked on a regular human, but it was nearly impossible to fool a werewolf's nose.<br>He froze where he stood. How could he have been so blind? His blood turned to ice as he swung around to face where Teddy had disappeared only a short while ago. Teddy Remus Lupin, his dear cousin and only family left. Teddy, who was one of the few he made Wolfsbane potion for once a month. Teddy, who might just be next on some psychopath's list of werewolves to kill. He was safe in Hogwarts though, right?  
>He had a fist full of floo powder in one hand and Potter's card in the other before he could register his actions.<p>

* * *

><p>I want to give a special thanks to Robingrayson2014 and P. Cythera for the positive reviews!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Emerald Flames

Green flames burst to life, followed shortly after by Draco storming through the fireplace. "Potter!" His panic was so strong he didn't properly take in his surroundings. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed that instead of being in an office at the ministry, he was in a rather shabby looking living room. "Potter, this is important!" A familiar looking owl hooted from the window sill.  
>Draco took in another breath to holler for Potter's attention when the man in question stumbled into the room with a bathrobe on, clearly just waking up. "What the bloody hell are you doing in your pyjamas? There is a murderer on the loose!" Draco bellowed, throwing his arms in the air.<br>Potter yawned and leisurely scratched at his delicious, bare stomach. "Malfoy?" His voice still rough from sleep. If Draco's mind wasn't in a state of hysteria, he surely would have been having very wrong fantasies. "What are you doing in my living room?"  
>"He's in danger!" Draco blurted. "A werewolf! No one knows, but he's still a werewolf! He's going to be killed!" Rationality and logic escaped Draco as anxiety took control. He grabbed Potter by the shoulders, towering over him. "Save him. That's what you do. Please!" He shook Potter back and forth.<br>Seeming to finally take in the situation in all of its bizarre glory, Potter rested his hands on top of Draco's. "Calm down, Malfoy. Who's in danger?"  
>Draco's grip tightened and he drew in an unsteady breath. It was too much. Teddy was all Draco had. After his father died in Azkaban, it wasn't long before his mother passed on too. He couldn't take it if something happened to his cousin. Potter lead him to an old couch looking a mixture of confused and worried.<br>One calming draught and a cup of tea later, Draco was able to breathe normally again. "You might want to sit down Potter, this affects you too."  
>Obediently, Potter sat. It was much like the meeting yesterday, only now they were seated on musty couches and Potter was half naked in only his robe and pj pants instead of his smart auror robes.<br>"When it first became apparent the curse had been passed on, Andromeda decided it would be best to keep it secret until he became old enough to decide for himself if he wanted the knowledge public." Draco could feel the calming draught in effect. It was a strange sensation to know you should be in hysterics yet feel so calm.  
>"Wait. Andromeda?" Potter's eyes widened as the impact of Draco's words set in. "Then that means..." He trailed off, looking a bit sick.<br>Oh Salazar. Potter didn't know.  
>"Yes. My cousin, your god-son, is a werewolf."<br>"No, I think I would have noticed something like that." Anger flared in those green eyes, vibrant and terrifying. "Don't waste my time Malfoy. First you barge into my home, wake me up and then you start spouting nonsense!"  
>"First off, I used the address you gave me on the card." Draco countered.<br>"It says emergencies only! That doesn't give you a free pass to my house!"  
>"Secondly, it's 2 in the afternoon! How could you possibly still be asleep?"<br>"I was at a stake out until early this morning." Potter crossed his arms and glared.  
>"Lastly, it isn't nonsense. I've been making the Wolfsbane potion since the symptoms first manifested 6 years ago." Pity overwhelmed Draco, this was not easy news to hear, much less from someone you used to hate. He was careful to use a gentler tone when he continued. "Why would I lie about my own family?"<br>"It can't be true. Every time I've seen him, he said nothing!" Potter's eyes softened slightly, anger replaced by bewilderment.  
>"There is still so much hate towards the creatures that sided with the Dark Lord, it was safest to hide his... condition. The less people who knew, the better." His voice took on an edge of desperation. "Please, I beg you. Keep him safe. He's all I have."<br>Potter jumped to his feet, robe swirling around him absurdly. "He's my family too, I would keep him safe no matter what!" He declared. "But... Why? Why didn't he tell me?" His voice lost its fury, becoming filled with hurt. He sank back down into the cushions of his moth-eaten couch. "How am I supposed to protect him when he won't tell me something so important?"  
>A heavy silence settled between them. Potter was clearly trying to process this new information while Draco tried to think of ways to comfort Potter. The potion did strange things to Draco's nerves, he was bolder than normal without all his anxieties to hold him back. He took Potter's hand without so much as a second thought. He knew he should be having a melt down right about now, but the calming sensation overwhelmed the voice in the back of his head that said it would be improper.<br>"It will be alright, no one knows about it. There's no way the murderer could have found out." Draco found himself believing the words as they came out if his mouth. He squeezed Potter's hand and continued. "Besides, he has me at Hogwarts and you at home to watch over him." His heart skipped when Potter finally met his eyes. When Potter squeezed Draco's hand back, he couldn't stop a smile from gracing his lips. "We'll find the one responsible. You and me."  
>As Potter's hand stayed in Draco's, a surge of protectiveness over came Draco. It was unsettling to see the Saviour of the Wizarding World so shaken, but it was more than that. He never wanted to see this man upset about anything again. He wanted to shield Potter from the evils of the world. It may be absurd, but Draco knew he would do whatever it took to keep Potter from looking that way ever again. He knew what he had to do. He would protect them both, Potter and Teddy.<br>He squeezed Potter's hand once more before letting go, his determination set. With a wave of his wand he summoned a quill and parchment. After jotting down the names of the rest of his clients and other potions masters, he got to his feet. "I really must be going, I've quite a large stack of papers to grade before tomorrow." He didn't want to go. He wanted to wrap his arms around Potter and be his armour. He still looked so fragile, but if Draco stayed he would do something he would regret. Instead he handed over the parchment and got ready to leave.  
>Potter nodded and gestured to a small pot on the mantle filled with green powder. "I'll stop by tomorrow to go over some security details. Set up a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall." He was almost back to normal for an instant, an authoritative tone in his voice once again.<br>Draco nodded in return. "Of course, I will let her know immediately. I'll begin trying to replicate the potion used, but I need as much details about the state of the victims as possible." He cringed inside, imagining Teddy being added to that list.  
>"I'll bring you a copy of the medi-wizard's report tomorrow."<br>Draco turned gracefully and threw a hand full of floo powder into the fireplace. "Draco Malfoy's office in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He called out in a clear voice. "Until tomorrow." He said before stepping into flames the same colour as Potter's eyes.


End file.
